


Half-Aura Prince

by SnowLucario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLucario/pseuds/SnowLucario
Summary: A young prince from the island nation of Inatan is celebrating Christmas like usual when he ends up turning into a Lucario! As his servants try to help him figure out what's going on, Lucas Corrigan thinks that the evil force he keeps seeing in his dreams might just be responsible. But your servants can't help you with your inner demons, can they?





	Half-Aura Prince

Chapter 1: Prologue  
Tuesday, December 25, 2318  
High temperature: 15 degrees

Ah, the island nation of Inatan.  
What could be said about it, really? What needed to be said about it?  
It was a fairly large island located roughly nine hundred and twenty miles east by northeast of the region of Sinnoh, located far enough north that the temperatures rarely reached above seventy during the day, even in the summer, and the winters were very severe indeed.  
The island was accessible by plane or by boat, although the former was much quicker. Those who wished to travel by boat would frequently have to contend with high winds and large waves, meaning that, if you got seasick easily, it was most definitely not the thing for you.  
During the summer, the weather was very pleasant, and some wealthier families from southern Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn would even vacation there in order to get away from the heat, which could be brutal. The water was too cold for most people to swim comfortably, but some people still did, either for charity or just to prove to themselves, and to others, that they were brave enough.  
However, during the winter, temperatures very frequently dipped below zero, with blizzards seemingly every other day. When the snow did let up, some children loved to play outside, climbing on top of the drifts and playing king of the mountain. There were even those who went sledding.   
But were the good times worth the nights spend huddled around the fire for warmth? Or, for those who had no wood to burn, closely clutching blankets to their bodies, trying to stave off the heat? Or even those who didn’t have much of either, but died of hypothermia? To quote someone from our world, was the high really worth the pain?   
On the northeastern coast of the island, there was an enormous estate. The castle was so large that it would put a suburban mansion to shame; indeed, my house could probably be fit into it twenty times over, and there would still be plenty of room.  
From the balcony on the edge of the castle (and yes, it was more of a castle than a mansion), it was roughly a quarter of a mile to the edge of the ocean. Surrounded by pine and spruce trees, the view was gorgeous, particularly from the rooftop.  
And yes, you could go on the roof of the mansion. There was a walkway, with a parapet on either side, that led to a Jacuzzi. Although the cover was on it right now, a small amount of steam was making its way through the covering, which would have easily warmed up anyone who made their way there in the bitter cold.  
It was still early morning over Inatan, and, as such, the sun had not risen yet; indeed, it was still very dark, and the stars were shining brightly.  
Even though the morning was so early, that didn’t prevent the various workers at the mansion from performing their numerous chores. After all, they had a job to do, and that was to make the day as festive as possible.  
It was Christmas Day, after all   
In the dining room, one of three (one was held for informal dinners, one for formal, and one for working meals), places were already being set. The bagels had to be boiled, the fruit salad chopped up, the butter churned, the sausages grilled, and the coffee cake baked. Everything had to be perfect, because that was just the way the prince liked it.  
“Merry Christmas” Ash Ketchum said. He was one of the servants, who were placing the various dishes of food at various spots around the table. All of them were awaiting the big event, which was breakfast with the prince.  
Normally, Lucas Corrigan, the prince of Inatan, was quite sullen and prone to bad moods. However, on Christmas morning, he was always enthused about presents, as well as various other festivities. It was to that end that the entire manor had been decorated for the holiday.  
In the great hall of the mansion, a Christmas tree had been set up. It rose almost to the ceiling, and had been decorated with tinsel in silver, gold, and red. The prince was not particularly religious at all, but the holiday still held a great deal of significance for him.  
“Merry Christmas to you, Ash” said another of the servants. This was another young man named Buck, who was tall and broad-shouldered, with shaggy brown hair. Unlike Ash, who was eighteen years old, Buck was only sixteen, having just started out working for the prince.  
Ash and Buck met each other in the center of the dining room, next to the table, and shook hands before placing a platter of bagels and a plate of cheeses, respectively. After that, they went back to get forks.  
For their work, they were paid a decent sum: $51,500 a year, plus benefits. They got to live on the property, in the bunkers located beneath the mansion, and they got free health care, provided by the medical staff who were on call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.  
Occasionally they were peeved at the fact that the prince was paid twice as much as them, plus got to sleep in his quarters on the third floor, which were the most luxurious of all. However, both of them had two deceased parents, and knew that it was the best option for them to work for Lucas Corrigan. That way, their futures would be as secure as possible.  
Did either of them question the decisions that they had made? Yes, but, in the end, they always stayed on as servants. That was what they would most likely do for the rest of their lives.  
It wasn’t too bad to be a servant, though. As stated above, being a servant came with its own benefits, one of which was that you often got to accompany the prince when he travelled.  
Ash and Buck had accompanied Prince Lucas on trips to everywhere from the Coronet Range to Eterna Forest to the jungles of Hoenn. Compared to what they’d usually be doing if they were orphan teenagers at home in Kanto, they really were living the dream.  
Buck eventually got a chance to speak alone to Ash. He pulled the older boy aside and whispered into his ear.  
“Do you like working for Corrigan?” Buck asked Ash.  
Ash turned back towards the younger boy. “I do. He’s really good to us, isn’t he?”  
Buck nodded. “Especially today. Christmas dinner is going to be amazing. I can’t wait!”  
Both of them went back to their chores after that. Even though they generally had mixed feelings about their jobs, they knew that it was all going to be worth it when the prince came down and smiled at their work.  
Speaking of the prince, where exactly was he?  
Why, he was in his bed of course, currently sleeping soundly. However, as soon as his alarm went off at the usual time of six in the morning, he would most likely be wide awake. It happened like clockwork, and, if he didn’t come downstairs by 6:15 or so, people would be very worried about him.  
There had been one occasion, a couple of years ago, in which he had slept in for nearly two hours beyond the time that he normally woke up. That time, the medical staff had gotten very worried. So worried, in fact, that they’d taken him off to the hospital wing of the mansion, worried he was very sick.  
When Lucas had woken up that time, he’d been very shocked to see where he was, and somewhat annoyed at those who had seen fit to take him all the way to the hospital wing, when, really, he’d been perfectly fine. He’d given them a stern talking-to, telling them that, now that he was a teenager, he could be expected to sleep in on occasion.  
On the whole, however, Lucas Corrigan was not a stereotypical teenager in that regard. He almost always woke up at six, because he liked to face the day early. He didn’t like to put off what had to be done, because that just wasn’t right, and it wasn’t going to make him feel any better about his lot in life.  
The prince was asleep, but not for long, as his alarm clock ensured.  
Lucas sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and gasping for breath. He looked around the room, as if he believed that he was somewhere other than his very comfortable quarters.  
He’d had a very bad dream. In it, he’d been buried beneath a very large amount of snow in an avalanche, and he’d slowly run out of air. Not a fun way to go, to be sure.  
Whatever, he thought. At least I’m not actually in that situation.  
That was certainly a relief, but he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, his dream had been an indication of something to come.  
Don’t think that way, Lucas, he told himself. Whatever you’re thinking, you are probably wrong. Just deal with that.  
But was he?


End file.
